Damaged
by FirstLady8892
Summary: JONAS what happens when Joe is kidnapped for revenge? Will Kevin & Nick be able to find thier brother? Will they be able to find him with his life & innocence in tack. Will they be able to piece back thier damaged brother? WARNING: Slash, Incest
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own JONAS it belongs to Disney. **_

_**I would like to thank my sisters Jen and Sara for all their help.**_

_**I will tell you know this story is EVIL. So you have been warned.**_

_**This story includes SLASH, RAPE and INCEST. If you don't like, don't read.**_

_**Please review.**_

***

Joe slowly opened his eyes to find himself bound to a chair. Wigging a little he winced as his bounds cut into his writs, he realized his hands were bound with fishing line. His ankles were also bound but to the legs of the chair making it impossible to try kicking his captors.

His brown eyes widened as they adjusted to the light before taking in his surroundings. The room was very dark and cold; the Lucas felt a shiver carry through his body as the cold from the damp room carried through his thin t shirt and his boxers. The room had no windows the only piece of furniture in the room was the one he was sitting in. He could tell from what little light that shone into the room the door was behind him and probley locked.

Joe's mind went to his brothers as he heard voices outside the room; he hoped that they were okay.

Joe hoped he would see his brothers again.

As raised voices from outside the door leaked into the room, a small tear ran down Joe's cheek.

His mind went to his brothers hoping he would see them once again.

He hoped he would survive this.

He had been trained for this.

He could survive.

He will survive.

He would not break.

"No, I will do what I want to my prisoner," leaked into the room causing Joe's eyes to widen.

Joe let his eyes fall closed, his long black eyelashes falling upon his golden skin as he took a deep breath.

"Time for this Lucas to feel a little pain."

"What are you going to do?"

"He's gonna meet my favorite weapon."

"You can't mean…"

"Yes, that's EXACTLY what I mean."

A light chuckle followed the conversation.

Joe was shaking in his chair as he heard the key being put in the door.

He once again closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek.

His lips moved in a quiet prayer.

A prayer for his brothers.

A prayer for himself.

A prayer that he would make it through this.

A prayer that he would survive.

A prayer for his life.

A prayer for his soul.

A prayer that he hoped was heard.

A prayer that left his lips in a whisper.

'Please let me live through this.'

And then the pain started.


	2. Chapter 2

**i still dont own JONAS....**

**i want to thank my sisters for being great big sisters. **

**heres the next chapter....**

* * *

'Crack'

"Ahhh"

Joe's body jerked as the whip made contact with his body. Joe closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth as the whip whistled through the air before striking his body with a loud crack.

He could feel the whip make contact with his body, pulling at the tan skin leaving a gash upon his chest. Before he could even react to the pain that the whip was leaving, it had whistled through the air once again, making contact on his skin.

A tear escaped from under his dark eyelashes as the whip made contact with his skin over, and over and over

Each time the whip made contact with his body, more skin was gashed open, and more blood was shed. Each time left the Lucas in more pain, and more pain.

Joe willed himself to not cry out, he would not show pain. No matter what.

Time passed, and Joe lost count of the strokes somewhere after 50.

The whip landed across his chest, his arms, his legs, some tails whipped him lightly across the neck, leaving shallows cuts.

One stoke landed on his shoulder, pulling the tan flesh as if left his skin, the tails arched, and all of sudden there was a burning over his eye as the tail marked his face.

Finally the blows stopped, he heard laughter coming from his captors, as the neared him.

He opened his brown eyes, connecting with those of his captors; his eyes didn't focus as they passed a glass bottle to the leader.

He watched as the blurry leader took a drink from the bottle, an amber liquid swishing around within the bottle.

The leader took the bottle and splashed the whiskey on to Joe's chest. Within seconds screaming echoed through out the room, as the guy poured more and more whiskey on his wounds.

A cloth was pushed into his open mouth, almost causing him to gag from unexpected force. Tears ran down his golden cheeks, mixing with the blood that fell from the cut on his eyes.. His body was burning from the alcohol that seeped into his wounds.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Yeah, we are trying to help you."

"We wouldn't want those to get infected do we?"

Joe's brain barely processed the leers as they were projected at him.

The pain was unbearable, and he eventually faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

4 days.

4 long days.

It may have been only 4 days but it felt like forever to Joe.

4 days without his brothers.

4 days tied to a chair.

4 days with bread and water for food.

4 days wondering if he would make it out of this alive.

4 days praying for his life.

4 days of pain.

4 days of blood.

4 days of tears.

4 days was all it took to break Joe.

Joe sat in the chair, shuddering as pain and chills ripped through his body. His t-shirt and boxers hung on him in pieces, exposing his naked skin. The marks from the whip still hadn't scabbed; the oozed blood that ran down his golden skin. The scar that lay over his eye stung, it luckily didn't get alcohol in it, but it stung because of its placement. The whip marks that crossed over his chest, stung from the alcohol that was still in him.

His black eyelashes fell upon golden cheeks as he heard someone put the key into the door, taking a deep breath he readied himself for what was about to happen.

2 guys walked into the room with grins on their faces, grins that alone sent fear into the Lucas. The heavier of the 2 guys stepped closer to Joe, the other stepped back. Joe kept his brown eyes on the ground, ignoring the 2 guys.

Joe heard a click of a belt being undone, then it being pulled out of the loops. Next he had the sound of a zipper, the sound causing him to tense. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew it wasn't gonna be good.

He could see the guy's shoes in front of him, as he stared at the ground. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he saw jeans and blue boxers cover the shoes.

A hand wove itself through his long black hair, gripping it to pull his head upwards, tears formed in his brown eyes as the pain wove through his scalp.

'Let's put that talented mouth of yours to use," the guy ground out as he pushed the head of his cock up to Joe's pink lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin's hazel eyes glanced at the calendar, noting that it had now been 5 days since his brother was kidnapped. He hoped Joe was okay, he had been trained for this he should be able to get through it fine.

But at the same time, Kev knew that Joe was the weakest out of the three brothers, though he refused to let others know that. Joe had always used laughter to cover his true feelings. Only the Nick and Kevin knew Joe's real personality and understood it. Laughs might work for others but not for them, they could always see the tears hidden behind the smile.

Opening his bag, Kevin reached inside searching for his video ipod, his hand finally brushed it.

Pulling it out, Kev stuck the earphones in his ears as he pressed play; he lay down on his back.

Instead of getting rock music or anything else that he knew that was on his ipod, he heard static.

Pulling his ipod close to his face, so he can see what was up, he scrolled through his play list.

Everything was deleted, all his music was gone.

There was one item on his ipod.

One lone video.

And it wasn't something he loaded on it.

Video 1.

He scrolled over it, pausing.

Something in his mind told him to play it, but at the same time he felt something holding him back.

Sighing he pressed play.

Instantly the screen was filled with a face that he would always forget.

Steele.

Kevin let out a huge sigh; Steele was a bad guy that he and his brothers had been set up against. The night ended with dead goonies, a hurt Nick, a burning building and a missing Steele.

Of course Steele was the one behind this, it all made sense now.

Joe had killed Steele's slut of a girlfriend, when they were fighting each other.

"Hello, Lucas. After that stunt you pulled, you expect me not to get revenge? I've got someone here that wants to say hello to you."

Kevin watched as the camera moved off Steele to Joe who was tied to a chair.

Tears came to his hazel eyes as he saw his younger brother tied to a chair brokenly.

The camera changed back to Steele, "You told your brothers that you will always protect them. Well, I'm here to show you, that you can't."

The camera changed again out of no where a whip lashed against Joe's body causing him to cry out.

Kevin watched over and over again as the whip landed across the beautiful tan skin of Joe's.

He closed his eyes as Joe screamed from the whiskey being poured on his body; tears ran down his cheeks as he heard his brothers' screams.

The screen went grey, as Kevin's thumb went to turn it of when an image of Joe came back on the screen. He could tell by Joe's appearance a couple days had passed since the whipping.

He watched as one of Steele's lackeys walked up to Joe and dropped his pants.

"Let's see if we could put that talented mouth of yours to use."

As the guy's dick was forced into Joe's mouth, Kevin ran from the room throwing up in the toilet.

A couple minutes later Kevin leaned against the porcelain tub as tears ran down his cheeks. He crawled back into the bedroom, picking up his ipod just as the guy hit his orgasm, causing Joe to swallow the seed.

The camera switched to Steele, who had a sneer on his face.

"Lucas, there are two signals on your palm. One goes to your precious brother the other does not. Choose the right one and you save him, choose the wrong one and he's dead."

Kevin picked up his palm turning it on he noticed the 2 signals. His eyes went back to the Ipod where Steele was laughing.

After he was done laughing Steele said the last thing before the screen went blank.

"Have fun."


	5. Chapter 5

Nick opened the door, walking into Kevin's room "Hey, Kev I'm gonna go worko-" He stopped as his brown eyes landed on his older brother.

"Kev? What's wrong?" Nick asked as he walked up to his brother.

"Steele…" Kevin gasped out between sobs.

"What about Steele?"

"H..he has Joe."

"Shit."

They sat there in silence for a moment, the only the sounds of Kevin's sobs echoing through out the small room.

"Kev?" Nick asked causing his brother to look up at him,

"How do you know that Steele has Joe?" Nick asked tentatively.

Kevin handed Nick his ipod, which Nick looked at, before realizing there must be a message for them on it.

Nick pressed play, growling as Steele came to view. The Lucas held back a gasp as the whip whistled through the headphones before hitting his brother's body.

His brown eyes soon got filled with tears, but they did not spill. That was until the whiskey came into play. Tears rolled down his cheeks as screams echoed through his ears.

The screams that would haunt him.

Haunt him in his nightmares.

Haunt him in his daydreams.

Haunt him forever.

Finally the screams stopped, Nick let out a shaky breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

Before he could press stop, the image of Joe came back. He held back a sob as he took in how broken his brother looked.

A sob ripped through him as the guy leered at Joe before forcing himself in Joe's mouth.

Taking a breath, to keep himself from loosing his breakfast, as the tears streaked down his cheeks.

As the guy screamed in ecstasy as he hit his orgasm, Nick dropped the Ipod running for the bathroom, barley making it in time before losing his breakfast.

Nick walked back into the room picking up the ipod just in time to see the guy forcing Joe to swallow. Nick swallowed, to keep himself from running to the bathroom once again.

The words 'have fun' rang through his ears as he turned the ipod off. He put the ipod down before picking up Kevin's palm noticing the 2 dots beeping from different sides of the city.

Nick grabbed his brother's hand pulling him from the room, "Come on, let's go."

10 minutes later Kevin and Nick emerged from their headquarters geared up for their mission.

"Nick, what if we choose the wrong signal?"

"We won't."

"How? You don't know which signal is Joe and which one is most likely a trap."

"I know cause we are gonna split up Kev. You will head to one signal, and I'll head to the other."

"Oh. Be careful Nick. Don't get caught please."

"I'll be fine Kev."

"I can't lose you too." Kev whispered holding back a sob.

"You won't lose me Kev. And you haven't lost Joe. We are gonna save him."

Kevin nodded, before pulling Nick into a hug once again whispering 'be careful.'

As they pulled away Nick smirked, "Let's go save our brother."


	6. Chapter 6

Kev ducked into a bush before looking up at the shape in front of him. The building loomed over him, as it jutted out of the shadows. There were very few windows and only one door making the building seem darker.

His hazel eyes could make out some kind of green menacing looking plant growing up the sides of the building. Even the trees and bushes surrounding the place seemed dark and sharp.

If Kevin had been any normal person who wasn't trying to save his brother's life or had 2 years of spy training; he would've had ran away screaming and never come within a mile radius of this building.

But Kevin wasn't any normal person. He was a spy with 2 years of training who HAS to save his little brother. While most people would avoid this building like the black plague, he had to find a way in.

"Maverick? Over." Kevin whispered to his headset, before getting static and a reply of 'Yea Ace? Over.'

"Are you there yet? Over."

"Yes. You? Over."

His hazel eyes found a route in, he took a deep breath before whispering, "Maverick, Mounting the Bull. Over."

"Copy that, Mime. Over"

"Copy that, Horseshoe and Piggy bank. Over."

"Mime. Over."

Kevin crept out of his bush and ducked right into the building's shadows that made large blob like shapes across the grass. Slinking up to the brick wall, he flattened his back against it and inched closer towards the windows.

Loud angry voices were heard above him causing him to freeze, slinking back into the shadow as a window was thrown open and something was chucked out the window.

The window stayed opening not allowing Kevin to go see what the item was. He heard shouting, screaming that sent chills down his spine, and then some more shouts.

Kevin slunk into a corner as he heard stomping as someone walked into another room. Then there was door slamming and throwing things around, before followed by more stomps as they walked back to the first room.

"I'm gonna kill him! I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"No! Boss says he stays alive! All costs."

"I don't care what Boss says, I'm gonna kill him."

A gunshot sent Kevin's heart into shock as it rang through the area.

Kevin's body sank down the side of the brick as his legs gave out on him. He was too late, they had just lost him. He would never get to hear Joe's laugh again, or his smile.

Something flew out the window and landed on a heap on the ground with a dull thump before the window was slammed close.

Kevin's watery hazel eyes glanced up at the window before dashing over to the lump. He quickly turned the guy over.

It wasn't Joe! Joe was alive.

He let out a sight sob knowing that his brother was alive.

"Kev? Kevin?" Nick's voice said over fuzz. "What happened?"

"It's okay Nick. Everything is fine. Pinocchio."

"Did you find Joe?"

"Not yet, You?" Kevin said as he got up and walked away from the body wiping tears out of his eyes.

"No yet. I'm in the building though."

Kevin walked up the windows, but they were locked. While he could break them it would make a lot of noise. His eyes looked up glancing at the windows on the other side of the door, but the door caught his eye.

It was open, wide open.

The Lucas crept up to the window before pulling his gun out and getting ready to enter the building.

"Ace? Over."

"Copy, Over."

"Darts, Over."

"Copy, Smoke, Over."

Kevin walked slowly into the building just as he got more static form Nick.

"No Darts or Bullseye. It's…."

Kevin's head set got full of fuzz and no Nick talking.

"Maverick? No copy. Repeat. Maverick?"

Nick still didn't respond which started to freak Kevin out.

"Maverick do you copy?" the fuzz stopped but it wasn't Nick's voice that he heard it was silence. "Nick? NICK?"

"SHIT!" Kevin said as he realized Nick's walkie went out. Just then the lights flipped on and Kevin froze.

* * *

_**spy terms: **_  
_**MAVERICK: **Nick _  
_**ACE: **Kevin _  
_**HOLLYWOOD: **Joe _  
_**MOUNTING THE BULL: **I'm going in _  
_**MIME: **Same _  
_**HORSESHOE: **Good Luck _  
_**PIGGY BANK: **Be Safe _  
_**PINOCCHIO: **False Alarm _  
_**DARTS: **Possible Target _  
_**BULLSEYE: **Target found _  
_**SMOKE: **Possible Trap _  
_**FIRE: **Trap _  
_**HOME BASE: **Home_


End file.
